Lost Parents in The DWMA
by Major Abigail Whitlock
Summary: Two kids born as both weapon and Meister have been abused by their adopted parents from a young age. They don't know why they are treated badly so they run away they are found by Mika Nakamura and Kage Nakamura. Mika takes them back to the DWMA. Then everyone gets a major surprise. Disclaimer: I no own Soul Eater. Warnings: Sexual Themes, abuse, and other stuff. On Hold!
1. Prolouge: Running

**Ok so I'll have The Three Jinchuuriki updated by Wednesday till then enjoy my Soul Eater Story**

***- Meister x Weapon pair**

**Title: Lost Parents in The DWMA**

**Summary: Two kids born as both weapon and Meister have been abused by their adopted parents from a young age. They don't know why they are treated badly so they run away they are found by Mika Nakamura and Kage Nakamura. Mika takes them back to the DWMA. Then everyone gets a major surprise.**

**Characters: **

**Students:  
****Alexander Christopher [Maka&amp;Soul] (Rank 1 Meister) * Abigail Storm 'Death' [Kidd&amp;Patti] (Rank 1 Pistol Weapon) * Hikari (Rank 1 Dark Arm Weapon), Mika Nakumura 'Death' (Rank 3 Meister) * Kage Nakumura (Rank 3 Dark Arm Weapon), Maka Albarn-Evans (Rank 3 Meister) * Soul Eater Evans (Rank 3 Scythe Weapon), Kidd 'Death' (Rank 3 Meister) * Patti &amp; Liz (Rank 3 Pistol Weapons), Black Star (Rank 3 Meister) * Tsubaki (Rank 3 Dark Arm Weapon), Angela (Rank 3 Witch), Crona (Rank 2 Meister) * Ragnarok (Rank 2 Sword Weapon)**

**Teachers:  
****Stein (Rank 3 Meister) * Marie (Rank 4 Death Scythe), Sidd (Rank 3 Meister) * Naigus (Rank 3 Dagger Weapon), Mifune**

**Extra:  
****Spirit (Rank 4 Death Scythe) * Maka's Mom (Rank 4 Meister), Lord Death, Justin (Rank 4 Death Scythe), Noches (Rank 4 Meister) * Death Bringer (Rank 4 Dark Arm Weapon)**

* * *

**Lost Parents in The DWMA  
****Prolouge: Running**

* * *

Hello, My name is Abigail Storm or Abby for short. I live with my adopted 'parents' and brother. My brother's name is Alexander Christopher but I call him Alex. He was adopted the same time as me. When we were adopted he was two and I was still a baby. I'm thirteen and he is fifteen now. We have lived a life of torment after I turned five and our 'parents' found out what we were but we had known for two years at that time. We are hybrids meaning we are half human half demon weapon. after the age of five and seven respectfully we were beaten every time we did something wrong and Alex got an extra beating every time he tried to protect me.

From a young age Alex and I never had a regular relationship for brother and sister. What we had would have been frowned upon by society because we were siblings. We had a romantic relationship, plus our Meister/Weapon relationship. The first time he kissed me I was six and it surprised me because I never thought he would feel the same as me. After that we were together and he protected me more than just from our parents. That was also the night I decided to become his weapon.

But everything changed earlier tonight, the night of my thirteenth birthday. Here I'll take you back to when **IT** happened.

**~~  
****Flashback**

Alex and I walked threw the door after he had taken me out with friends for my birthday we saw father waiting on the couch looking drunk he stood up and Alex got in front of me but father hit him in the head with a beer bottle and knocked him out. He turned to me and grabbed my arm and drug me down the stairs to mine and Alex s room in the basement and he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I knew what was about to happen so I tried to knock him off but as I tried he grabbed my hands and put my special handcuffs on me that prevents me from turning into a weapon, This is a major problem because he only use these when I did something really bad Alex Help I thought to myself. He grabbed took a hunting knife off the side table and cut threw my top and bra and carved the word whore into my stomach all while I was screaming. He put the knife beside us and grabbed a ball gag and stuffed it into my mouth to keep me quiet so I wouldn t wake up mother and Alex. After I got quiet he picked the knife back up before whispering in my ear I m going to finally make you suffer without that asshole interfering. and cut my skirt and underwear off and chaining my legs to the bottom of the bed. He stood up and removed his clothes and sat on my chest to where I could see his pulsing arousal clearly. He grabbed my hair and removed the gag then immediately stuffing his arousal in my mouth after. He thrusted in a couple of times before pulling out and grabbing a rag and wiping off the blood on my stomach. He picked the knife up off the bed again and carved the word slut on my hipbone and dragging the knife from my sternum to the opposite hip as I screamed again. He got off the bed again and un-chained my arms and legs before lifting me up and dragging me to an industrial hook hanging from the ceiling and throwing me to the ground under it. I watched as he grabbed a large chain and put it on the hook before grabbing me and chaining the other ends to my wrists. He had a remote in his hand and he pressed a button that made the hook move higher taking me with it. I saw him grab a nine tailed whip just as I heard movement up stairs and felt that Alex was awake. I sighed before screaming as father brought the whip down on my back multiple times before the door busted open and something cut the chains holding me and I fell with a grunt.

"Abby, can you change?" I heard Alex say and I changed to my weapon form which was a pistol.

"Thanks." He said as he picked me up and shot father between the eyes before running upstairs and killing mother then walked out after feeding me their souls that turned out to be kishin.

**End Flashback**

Now here we are running. I'm in weapon form to keep from bleeding out till we find help.

* * *

**Thanks please R&amp;R people **

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2: Found and Reunited

**Title: Lost Parents in The DWMA **

**Summary: Two kids born as both weapon and Meister have been abused by their adopted parents from a young age. They don't know why they are treated badly so they run away they are found by Mika Nakamura and Kage Nakamura. Mika takes them back to the DWMA. Then everyone gets a major surprise.**

**Characters:**

**Students:  
Alexander Christopher [Maka&amp;Soul] (Rank 1 Meister) * Abigail Storm 'Death' [Kidd&amp;Patti] (Rank 1 Pistol Weapon) * Hikari (Rank 1 Dark Arm Weapon), Mika Nakumura 'Death' (Rank 3 Meister) * Kage Nakumura (Rank 3 Dark Arm Weapon), Maka Albarn-Evans (Rank 3 Meister) * Soul Eater Evans (Rank 3 Scythe Weapon), Kidd 'Death' (Rank 3 Meister) * Patti &amp; Liz (Rank 3 Pistol Weapons), Black Star (Rank 3 Meister) * Tsubaki (Rank 3 Dark Arm Weapon), Angela (Rank 3 Witch), Crona (Rank 2 Meister) * Ragnarok (Rank 2 Sword Weapon)**

**Teachers:  
Stein (Rank 3 Meister) * Marie (Rank 4 Death Scythe), Sidd (Rank 3 Meister) * Naigus (Rank 3 Dagger Weapon), Mifune**

**Extra:  
Spirit (Rank 4 Death Scythe) * Maka's Mom (Rank 4 Meister), Lord Death, Justin (Rank 4 Death Scythe), Noches (Rank 4 Meister) * Death Bringer (Rank 4 Dark Arm Weapon)  
**

* * *

**Lost Parents in The DWMA  
Chapter 2: Found and Reunited  
**

After we got out of the house, Alex ran into an alley off of the street we were running on as I switched back to human mode and staggered after him. Alex then grabbed a bag – that I just noticed he had – off of his back. 'He must have packed it before he came down to the basement to save me' I thought as he pulled out some bandages, antiseptic cream, and water from the bag and I sat down against the wall.

"Stormy-chan, are you alright?" He asked me as he dipped some of the bandages in the water to clean most of the blood from my body.

"Hai, I'm gonna be fine. Just hurry and patch me up, please. Hikari-sama can't hold the blood flow any longer and the black blood isn't hardening right now so it won't help with this problem." I said as he pulled me forward off of the wall to lean on his chest as he cleaned the whip marks on my back.

After he got done putting the cream and bandages on my back he did the same to my chest and used his limited magic abilities to heal the words carved into my stomach and hip so they wouldn't scar and remind me of what happened this night. When he was finished healing the words he pulled out his pocket knife and he cut both of our right wrists and used a mix of both our magic to transfer his blood to my body to restore some of my heath so I would be able to make it to Death City. I sealed the cuts with my magic but left a scar on purpose.

We then got up and started walking back down the street to the outer ring of the city heading out into the desert. We needed to cross the vast waste land to get to Death City.

We walked through the nights of the desert and found shelter for most of the days for four days before we finally made it to the outer edge of Death City. When we did Hikari – my Rank Four Dark Arms weapon – manifested out of my body and into her own. She walked with us through the gates and guided us through the city and finding a bunch of different ranking kishin along the way to where ever she was leading us. While we walked Alex and I were looking around the city when I wasn't devouring kishin souls after killing them.

We caught fifteen kishin before Hikari told me to switch modes as she went into Demon Pistol mode – which was her special mode **(A/N: Like Tsubaki's and Black Star's Enchanted Sword Mode)** – which looked exactly like me when in weapon mode because I was a Pistol.

Alex grabbed both of us and ducked into an alley per Hikari's orders. "Hikari-sama, what is wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

"I just sensed two high rank people from the academy heading our way. One Dark Arm Weapon and one Grimm Meister, both Rank Three, I know the dark arm he is my brother who I haven't seen since I was five. Keep low and hidden. Stay quiet and wait for them to come to us." She replied.

"Hai, will do." He said crouching down.

Unknown POV

Mika and I were going on a patrol through the city to eliminate any left over kishin from the war even though the war ended about fifteen years ago when we sensed an unknown meister-weapon pair inside the city making their way to the academy while killing any kishin. They didn't seem hostile toward anything other than kishin so Mika decided to just check them out to see if they needed help. We tried to speed up our walking and head to where they were because it seemed that they sensed us too and stopped to wait for us to get to them, though I sensed a magic from them and one I recognized very well and it scared me.

When we turned the corner of the alley they were in I froze at what I saw and so did Mika. There was a boy about fifteen crouching by the wall. He had snow white spiky hair that hung in front of his face **(A/N: Kinda like Minato Namikaze 'The Yondaime Hokage' from Naruto Shippuden just white)**, blood red eyes with a tint of dark green at the edges, and sharp pointy teeth. He also had snakebites in the shape of fangs and three silver hoops in each ear at the top and his right eyebrow. He was holding twin pistols and wore black cargo pants and a black muscle shirt under a black trench cloak mix type thing with a hood.

We froze because he looked a lot like Alexander Evans, a kid who disappeared thirteen years ago and the son of Mika's best friend Maka Albarn-Evans and her husband Soul Evans.

Alex's POV

When two people turned the corner into our alley I got closer to the ground and tightened my grip on Stormy and Hikari.

'Do not show fear; keep a grip on your emotions you have to protect Stormy.' I told myself and straitened back up as they froze and stared at me before the female started talking.

"Konichiwa, my name is Mika Nakamura-Death and this is my husband Kage Nakatsukasa-Nakamura. We were patrolling the city and felt a major drop in kishin souls around the city and because of that we also sensed you and your weapons. We assumed you were heading to The DWMA because you are trained but don't have home to go to. Don't ask how we know you don't have a home, we have seen this before. We will take you to Naigus to get checked up on heath then take you to see Otou-sama and set up a place for you to live. Can you please release your weapons so we can meet all of you?" The woman said bowing as I collapsed after throwing Hikari and Stormy up so they could transform and I got a major headache and something snapped.

I saw all my memories before the age of two and remembered all my family as I recognized Mika and Kage as my adopted aunt and uncle. Stormy helped me up as Hikari stepped up to guard us and continue the conversation.

"Konichiwa, Mika-san, I am pleased to meet you finally. Nii-san, glad to see you are still alive after our parents kicked you out. Gomen about that, I missed you very much, we have a little sister that I have to go kidnap so she will be safe." Hikari said to them.

"Aunt Mika and Uncle Kage." I whispered to Stormy. "I remember the first two years of my life. My parents are Maka Albarn-Evans and Soul Eater Evans." I said to her again.

"Let me introduce myself and my team as poor Mika-san looks terribly confused. My name is Hikari Nakatsukasa; I am by your standards a rank four dark arms weapon and I am also Kage's imouto-chan*. My Meister is Abigail Storm Thompson-Death, though she does not remember anything but blurry forms of her family I am very informed of her heritage. Her otou-san* is Death the Kidd – so that would make her your niece Mika-san – her okaa-san* is Patricia Thompson-Death. Only select people knew about this pregnancy for the reason to prevent assassination or kidnapping – which happened anyway. The only People who knew about this other than her parents were Lord Death – her paternal Ojiji-sama* – Elizabeth Thompson-Death – her maternal Oba-chan* – You Mika-san knew and you are her paternal Oba-chan – Ashura Death – her paternal Oji-san* – and Mira Naigus – the nurse and her adopted Oba-chan. Also my occasional Meister Alexander Evans, who you both know so no explanation needed there." She explained as I stood up and had to catch Stormy as she fell when she stood up because her injuries are affecting her.

"Ok, arigato for the information. We need to contact their parents when we get back. Alexander what is wrong with my niece?" Mika asked me

"Just call me Alex and Stormy got really hurt by one of our kidnapers and her wounds have been bothering her since because I couldn't heal all of them." I said as I looked at Stormy lovingly.

"Hai, let's get her to Naigus immediately. Pick her up and let's get going." She said worriedly as I looked at Hikari-sama and she nodded.

I picked Stormy up princess style and ran beside Hikari-sama and behind Mika-ba* and Kage-ji* to the academy trying not to jolt Stormy much.

Abby's POV

I had buried my head in Alex's neck after he picked me up and clenched my jaw to not show my pain as he ran. Alex looked down worried as he sensed my pain through our bond. 'I don't remember anything from my life except pain, Alex, and Hikari-sama. I am scared what will happen if I get separated from my mate*.' I thought and I didn't realize that I said it through the bond until I heard Alex say in my head** 'I know you don't remember Hime* but you know I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always be here with you and they can't separate us, if they try they will find themselves flat on their backs.'** I felt a small smile pull at my lips 'Thanks my Prince, I needed that. Watashi wa, watashi no nakama no anata o aishiteimasu*.' I said **'Watashi mo anata aishiteimasu*.**' He said back as we came to a big building that ticked off my weird brand of OCD. **(A/N: She has problems with symmetry just like Kidd, though not as bad)**

I looked up at Alex as we walked into the big building silently asking where we were at. "We are at the academy." He told me as we walked thru a door that said that this was the infirmary.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The nurse asked when she saw us.

"Naigus I need you to do a full scale check up on Abigail and Alexander while I gather everyone in the Death Room. Then if you will escort them to the Death Room when you are through checking on them." Mika said as she motioned to us.

"Hai, I will do that." She said as she motioned for Alex to put me on the bed.

Alex put me down and sat beside me as Naigus sat in a chair with a clipboard and Mika and Hikari left.

"Alexander you go first because I have lost your file. Just answer my questions honestly." She said and Alex nodded.

"Full name?"

"Alexander Christopher Evans."

"Ok. Birthday?"

"March 28."

"Ok. Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Ok. Blood Type?"

"O."

"Ok. Classification?"

"Meister."

"Ok. Last question and it may be a little private. Are you sexually active?" She asked and he looked at me before answering.

"Hai, I am." He said

"Ok, that was a little surprising. Ok Abigail your turn." She said looking at me.

"Full name?"

"Abigail Storm Thompson-Death."

"Ok. Birthday?"

"March 30."

"Ok. Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Ok. Blood Type?"

"O – Black Blood."

"Ok. Classification?"

"Meister and Weapon."

"Ok. Last question and it may be a little private. Are you sexually active?" She asked and I nodded as it was getting hard to speak.

"Okay, I am going to check everything now then take you to the Death Room." She said as she started on getting all my wounds closed up and then moved to checking Alex. I had to get fifteen stitches but soon Alex picked me up as Naigus escorted us to this 'Death Room'.

When we walked in Alex put me down and helped me walk into the room to see a big dude dressed in black, five couples on the side and two teenagers, a buff black dude who came and got Naigus, Mika and Kage, Hikari, and another group of assorted people. Hikari came to help Alex with me.

Alex bowed to the big dude as I curtsied as best I could. "Lord Death, arigato for seeing us, gomen nasai for not making it home sooner. This is my weapon and girlfriend, Abigail Storm Death and her weapon Hikari Nakatsukasa." He said as he got back up and put his arm around my small waist.

"My, my, it is good to see you and my granddaughter again. We will get you settled in after you answer a few question. How many souls have you collected?" Death asked

"Stormy has 75 kishin souls but she would be considered a rank four meister since Hikari is a Death Scythe." He replied

"Okay we will get you enrolled into the academy and regester Abigail as a Death member with a Death Scythe. She can stay at Death Mansion and you will –" "Pardon me interrupting but I refuse to be separated from Stormy." "Ok you both will stay at Death Mansion now let's all get some sleep we will all catch up in the morning." Death finished as Alex picked me up and walked out the door with two of the couples and one of the teenagers following.

* * *

**Translations**

*1. Imouto- chan - Little Sister  
*2. Otou-san - Father  
*3. Okaa-san - Mother  
*4. Ojiji-sama - Honorable Grandfather  
*5. Oba-chan/-ba - Aunt  
*6. Oji-san/-ji - Uncle  
*7. Hime - Princess  
*8. Watashi wa, watashi no nakama no anata o aishiteimasu - I love you, my mate  
*9. Watashi mo anata aishiteimasu - I love you too


	3. Chapter 3: Settling in at the Academy

**Title: Lost Parents in The DWMA **

**Summary: Two kids born as both weapon and Meister have been abused by their adopted parents from a young age. They don't know why they are treated badly so they run away they are found by Mika Nakamura and Kage Nakamura. Mika takes them back to the DWMA. Then everyone gets a major surprise.**

**Characters:**

**Students:  
Alexander Christopher [Maka&amp;Soul] (Rank 1 Meister) * Abigail Storm 'Death' [Kidd&amp;Patti] (Rank 1 Pistol Weapon) * Hikari (Rank 1 Dark Arm Weapon), Mika Nakumura 'Death' (Rank 3 Meister) * Kage Nakumura (Rank 3 Dark Arm Weapon), Maka Albarn-Evans (Rank 3 Meister) * Soul Eater Evans (Rank 3 Scythe Weapon), Kidd 'Death' (Rank 3 Meister) * Patti &amp; Liz (Rank 3 Pistol Weapons), Black Star (Rank 3 Meister) * Tsubaki (Rank 3 Dark Arm Weapon), Angela (Rank 3 Witch), Crona (Rank 2 Meister) * Ragnarok (Rank 2 Sword Weapon)**

**Teachers:  
Stein (Rank 3 Meister) * Marie (Rank 4 Death Scythe), Sidd (Rank 3 Meister) * Naigus (Rank 3 Dagger Weapon), Mifune**

**Extra:  
Spirit (Rank 4 Death Scythe) * Maka's Mom (Rank 4 Meister), Lord Death, Justin (Rank 4 Death Scythe), Noches (Rank 4 Meister) * Death Bringer (Rank 4 Dark Arm Weapon)**

* * *

**Settling in at the Academy  
~Abby POV~**

After Alex picked me up I noticed two couples and a teenager were following us while Hikari motioned that she would catch up later as she went to talk to her brother.

"Konichiwa, Kidd, Patti, Liz, Ashura, Michael. How have you all been?" Alex asked the people following us.

"We have been ok. I'm just glad you are back and with my daughter no less. By the way, just what exactly is your relationship with Abigail? Besides the obvious weapon/meister relationship." Kidd asked us.

"We have been dating since I was eight and she was six. She had been kidnapped again a year before that and was getting sick from something Medusa had done to her. But we figured out what was wrong after I kissed her. She needed a meister her. That is one of the reasons that I will not leave her to live in Death Mansion alone." Alex explained as my eyes started drooping shut and I fell asleep to Alex's voice and rocking movements.

**~Alex's POV~**

When I was done explaining things to Kidd I looked down to see Stormy asleep in my arm so I speed up to get to the mansion faster. I walked upstairs to the top floor and find a room with a big bed and a window ledge that let you get to the roof easier. I put take off her outer clothes and her bag and put her in the king size canopy bed and tucked her in. Then put all of our clothes in the dresser, her cigarettes in the bedside table and all of our bathroom stuff in the huge in suite bathroom.

I then went downstairs to get us something to eat. I ran into Ashura on the way and he followed me as I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of different fruit and two things of yogurt and headed back to our room.

I motioned for him to sit down as I crawled up onto the bed and shook Stormy awake so she could eat.

**~Abby's POV~**

I woke up to Alex shaking me and the smell of food. I sat up and noticed I was in a huge canopy bed with dark purple bedding and black curtains. I looked around to see one of the people who followed us sitting in a chair and Alex sitting beside me on the bed holding a tray with four ham and turkey sandwiches. The person sitting was a lanky tall man with black hair that had thin strips of white running through it, he had red eyes and a bandana around his forehead.

"Dove sono le mie sigarette*?" I asked Alex in Italian so the dude wouldn't know I smoked because I was afraid he would tell my dad. I learned multiple languages since I could talk with me teaching Alex.

"Sono nel comodino. Secondo cassette*." He said as I nodded and started eating.

"I won't bother to ask how you know a different language besides Japanese nor what you were talking about. By the way my name is Ashura. Pleasure to meet you finally Abigail." The dude now known as Ashura said smiling.

"Same but why are you here?" I asked after swallowing my food

"I just wanted to introduce myself and tell you both that your classes start tomorrow and where you will have to go." He said politely

"We need to go to room 107 which is taught by Marie." I said just as he was going to speak again and he got a confused face and shut his mouth making me laugh.

"She has a special ability that enables her to read anything about you including your mind." Alex explained as I finished eating and waved my hands in signs telling him I wanted a cigarette so get Ashura to go away. "So we have school in the morning, do you mind leaving us to sleep and not telling Kidd that we are sharing a room?" Alex said to which he nodded and left.

I grabbed my cigarettes and smoked one before laying down in Alex's arms going to sleep.

**~Next morning in the Academy~**

We walked into class and to the teacher's desk where a dude with gray hair and stiches sat talking to a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"Konichiwa you must be the new students Lord Death told us about." The woman said looking up.

"Hai, gomen that we are late to class. Abby had some trouble this morning walking." Alex said as I stood silently beside him.

"It's quite alright we heard what happened from Kidd. Now I'm Marie and this is my husband Stein who helps me with class. I'll get you to introduce yourselves since the whole class is here now then tell you where you can sit, ok?" She asked us and we nodded as she stood and called the class to attention and waved us over.

"Ok class we have two new students. Kids tell us your full name, rank, age, likes, dislikes and your hobby." She said looking at us.

"My name is Alexander Christopher Evans, I'm a rank two double pistol meister, I'm fifteen, I like spending time with my girlfriend and sticking my nose in a book, I dislike when people pick on others that are smaller than them, and my hobby is cooking." Alex said as a lot of hands shot up and Marie-sensei told them to wait to ask questions. She looked at me and I grabbed Alex's hand.

"My name is Abigail Storm Death, I'm a rank two pistol and also a rank four pistol meister, I'm thirteen, I like learning new languages and sticking to myself unless it is someone I am really close to, I dislike talking much so any questions you have about me will be more than likely answered by Alex, and my hobby is eating the food Alex makes and trying composing music." I said with my head down.

"Ok any questions for them before they sit down?" Marie-sensei asked as hands shot up. "Ok we only have time for a few questions so only important ones." She said and pointed to a random student.

"Are you related to Soul Eater Evans and Lord Death?" the kid asked.

"Hai my father is Soul and her's is Kidd." Alex said and waited for the next question.

"How can she be a Weapon and Meister and Rank two and four at that?" The next kid asked snobbishly which made Alex glare at her.

"Her mom Patti is a weapon and her father Kidd was Patti's Meister so she inherited both traits. She is my weapon along with her own so she is a rank two in that department and she owns a Death Scythe so that makes her a rank four Meister. Now no more questions, Marie-sensei please point out our seats so you can continue with class." He explained

"You can sit by Michael Death and Yuki Nakatsukasa." She said pointing to a boy with hair like Ashura's and a girl with dark blue hair and eyes. We sat down and listened to the lesson all day then went home with Michael and Yuki coming along.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll be working on Saving the Past next so watch out for the second chapter of that.**

**Now for translations (All come from Google mostly)**

Dove sono le mie sigarette - Where are my cigarettes - Italian

Sono nel comodino. Secondo cassette - They are in the bedside table. Second drawer. - Italian


End file.
